Esprit es tu là ?
by Lauryane
Summary: OS Défi 3 de la part de Artless Rose. Mettre en scène plusieurs personnages autant que tu veux lors d'une soirée d'Halloween et d'insérer dans la soirée une révélation fracassante. Personnages de la WWE.


Voici la liste des personnages et leur nom de la vie de tous les jours !

Evan : Matthew - Edge : Adam - Christian : Jason - Maryse : Maryse - Kelly : Barbara - Big Show : Paul - Chris : Chris - Yoshi : Naofumi

Beth : Beth - CM Punk : Phil - Tamina : Sarona - Jimmy Uso : Jonathan - Jay Uso : Joshua

On adoptera le point de vue de Sarona/Tamina pour cette story.

* * *

><p><strong>Esprit es-tu là ?<strong>

Ce soir je reçois quelques collègues pour Halloween, collègues mais amis tout de même. Jonathan et Joshua m'ont aidé tout l'après midi à décorer la maison, ou plutôt ils ont décorés la maison seuls pendant que je préparais d'excellents hors d'œuvres. J'aime beaucoup le rendu de leur décoration et suis contente de recevoir tout le monde pour cette fête.

Les garçons ont installés des citrouilles dehors, creusées d'une manière peu flatteuse mais cela donne un rendu plus artisanal, ainsi que des fausses toiles d'araignées et insectes fictifs en tout genre. Evidemment, la touche personnelle de mes cousins a été ajoutée, de fausses pierres tombales. L'extérieur est assez satisfaisant et l'intérieur est magnifique !

Je dois avouer que Jonathan et Joshua ont réussi leur mission, au sol une fumée se diffuse et change de couleur au gré des spots. Des squelettes, des momies et des sorcières donnent le ton sur les murs et au plafond. J'ai choisi de faire installer sur les meubles en guise de nappe des draps blancs tachés de faux sang, ainsi que sur les canapés et fauteuils. Le rendu est effrayant, j'aime beaucoup.

Le buffet installé prêt de la cuisine vient donner la touche finale parfaite à cette décoration. J'ai préparé différentes boissons aux couleurs chimiques ! Il y en a des rouges, des vertes, des oranges, ce n'est pas très compliqué, il suffit de jouer sur les sirops et si cela ne convient pas un peu de colorant alimentaire ! Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, pas de prise de tête, des feuilletés en forme de doigts, de la sauce tomate, des cakes avec glaçage effrayant, je suis très fière de mon résultat.

Les jumeaux reviennent de la salle vidéo, prêts pour la fête. Jonathan est déguisé en Freddy Kruger et Joshua en Jason. Nous avons décidés d'assortir nos costumes au film Freddy contre Jason, du coup je suis déguisée en Lori la victime. Après tout nous restons les « Usos » alors harmonisons nos costumes.

Les premiers invités arrivent, félicitant les garçons de leur remarquable décoration. Lorsque tout le monde est présent, j'observe les groupes qui se forment et détaille les costumes de chacun.

Jason et Adam forment le duo inséparable habituel. Adam est simplement couvert d'une cape et de fausses dents de vampire, mais cet effort de déguisement me fait plaisir. Jason est étonnant en Monsieur Loyal, cela lui va à ravir. Sa veste rouge dotée de décorations dorées, met en valeur la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux. Son pantalon à pince lui allonge la silhouette

Maryse, Barbara, Chris et les jumeaux zappent sur les chaînes musicales pour trouver la diffusion des clips d'Halloween, malgré le fond de musique diffusé dans la pièce. Maryse à choisi de revisiter la fée clochette en lui donnant un air plus « gore » grâce à ses lentilles blanches et son maquillage sombre, Barbara reste elle-même, sexy, classe en arborant le costume d'une déesse grecque, pas une seule seconde je l'aurais imagine avec un costume pouvant l'enlaidir. Chris est le seul à s'être travestie pour cette soirée, il est en horrible sorcière et cela lui réussi !

Pour ma part je discute avec Phil le mort vivant de la maison, en lui indiquant quels cocktails répondaient à son mode de vie straight edge, Beth l'amazone était bien évidemment en sa compagnie. Je pense que leur nouvelle vie à deux l'incite à adopter ce mode de vie, car elle écoute attentivement elle aussi quels cocktails boire ou ne pas boire.

Puis je rejoins Paul qui fait honneur à André The Giant, Matthew et Naofumi. Le plus surprenant de tous est Matthew ! Matt est un félin ce soir, il est déguisé en chat. Cela lui donne un côté sensuel que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, il est parfaitement formé pour ce costume, petit, affuté, agile, sexy, je suis surprise mais crois vraiment qu'il a fait le meilleur des choix ! Je détaille Naofumi mais ne peut identifier son costume, je me résigne donc à lui demander. 

- J'ai choisi le mode cosplay, je suis Squall l'un des héros de Final Fantasy, un jeu de console. Dit-il.

- Ah ok. 

Nous passons tous une agréable soirée, soit en visionnant les clips diffusés par la chaîne musicale ou en discutant tout simplement entre nous. Les groupes se mélangent, de nouveau se forment et se reforment. 

- Sarona ! cria Matthew près du bar.

- Oui Matt. Dis-je en arrivant à ses côtés.

- Ils sont supers bons tes cocktails, on ne sent pas l'alcool. Dit-il à moitié avachi sur moi.

- Oh tu as bien bu toi, c'est en partie de ma faute, il est vrai que les cocktails sont traîtres.

- Oui. Me dit Matt totalement ivre. Tu aimes mon costume ? dit-il en mimant le chat.

- Je me faisais la réflexion en début de soirée, cela te va très bien. Tu as le physique pour ce genre de costume et jamais je ne t'aurais imaginé arrivant en félin.

- Merci Sarona. Tu es gentille. Dit-il en se continuant de boire.

- Poses ton verre Matt, je vais t'installer sur le sofa de la salle vidéo, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer.

- Oh ce n'est pas juste. Je commençais tout juste à m'amuser. Dit-il comme un enfant privé d'un temps de récréation.

- Non là tu commences à abuser nuance. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. 

Je conduis Matt dans la salle, lui installe la télévision s'il souhaite la regarder, lui donne un plaid et sors de la pièce en lui lançant un dernier regard attendrissant.

Une heure plus tard Matt n'est pas réapparu, j'en déduis donc qu'il doit sûrement dessoûler. A ce moment Jason arrive. 

- Sarona, aurais-tu vu le chat de la soirée ? me demanda t-il.

- Oui le chat n'a pas bu que du lait ce soir, il se repose dans la salle vidéo.

- Adam et moi nous inquiétions de ne plus le voir. Je vais voir s'il n'a pas fait de dégâts.

- Deuxième porte à gauche au fond du couloir. Lui indiquais-je. 

Jason partit rejoindre Matt, je me doutais qu'Adam ne tarderait pas à s'inquiéter de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses amis. Adam et Jason ont une amitié si forte que lorsqu'ils sont dans deux rosters différents nous sommes tristes pour eux. Comme si la boîte séparait deux frères. Sur cette pensée je retourne avec le reste des convives.

Phil décide de lancer un atelier spiritisme. Nous sommes curieux d'y participer sachant parfaitement que lui où Chris jouerait au con à nous effrayer. Je vais chercher un verre puis nous nous installons autour d'une table. Barbara n'est pas très à l'aise mais elle accepte quand même. Beth appose sur deux papiers un oui et un non qu'elle place sur la table. Chris nous invite à mettre chacun un doigt sur le verre. Phil commence la séance, nous sommes éclairés par quelques bougies, des bougies en forme de doigts dont la cire est rouge, la tension est palpable. 

- Esprit es-tu là ? demande Phil. 

Rien ne se passe, Phil réitère sa question en y ajoutant de faire un signe. Un coup fut donné dans la table. Maryse et Barbara étaient effrayées, nous nous en sommes rendus compte lorsque chacune d'elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Je voyais un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de notre sorcière travestie. Il prenait un malin plaisir à nous faire peur, Phil n'étant pas non plus innocent. 

- Il faudrait peut être arrêter. Dit Maryse.

- Oui je commence sérieusement à avoir peur. Affirma Barbara.

- Mais non la séance débute seulement. Lança Chris. Si nous ne sommes pas curieux de la vie de l'esprit, jamais il ne voudra repartir sans hanter ces lieux et tu ne voudrais pas que Sarona pâtisse de cela. 

Je souris à Chris en signe d'accord, alors Phil continua. 

- Esprit, veux tu nous parler ? 

Le verre bougea vers le papier indiquant un oui que Beth avait mis devant elle.

Les filles n'en menaient pas large et les jumeaux étaient prêts à tout faire foirer en pouffant de rire. 

- Esprit, ce que tu as à dire concerne t-il ta mort ? demanda Phil en fermant les yeux. 

Nous attendions patiemment dans cette sombre pièce, que Chris fasse bouger le verre en direction du oui devant Beth ou du non posé devant moi. Le calme régnait, j'aurais juré pouvoir entendre un claquement de dents venant de notre déesse grecque du soir. Les garçons avaient repris leur sérieux, et au moment où le verre bougea … 

- Je suis homosexuel ! Et Jason est mon petit ami depuis maintenant six mois ! cria Matt en arrivant dans le salon.

- Matt ! cria Jason en arrivant.

- Et merde. Lâcha Adam qui se tenait derrière Jason. 

Nous étions stupéfaits de cette révélation, Matt semblait sérieux, Jason gêné et Adam complice. Nous ne pouvons donc pas mettre cette révélation sur le compte de l'alcool quoique, Matt est tout de même fortement imbibé. 

- Excusez-le, il est vraiment bourré, il raconte n'importe quoi ! essaya de se justifier Jason.

- Assume Jay, assume ! cria t-il. 

Adam essaya de se rapprocher de Matt pour le calmer et le contenir. Chris brisa le silence que nous avions instaurés en lâchant : « De toute façon les gars vous faites bien ce que vous voulez ! Si vous êtes heureux comme ça et que vous n'approchez pas mes jolies petites fesses ! »

Cette phrase eue pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère, quelques rires se firent entendre autour de la table, et Adam ne pu s'empêcher de se retenir de sourire. Il n'y a que Jason qui semblait encore gêné, Matt le regardait tendrement le suppliant de ses beaux yeux bruns de confirmer cette révélation. Il était suspendu aux lèvres de Jason, attendant et attendant ce « Il a raison » qui le libérerait de toute cette colère. 

- Tu as trop bu Matt. Calme-toi. Lui dit Jason tout doucement en s'approchant de lui. 

Et là chacun fut ahuri de la scène qui se jouait devant nous. Adam ayant lâché prise, Matt se rua sur Jason pour lui donner le plus beau et le plus passionné des baisers qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Nos deux amoureux ne se détachaient plus l'un de l'autre, chacun savourant comme il se doit l'amour que l'autre lui offrait.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que Matt avoue tout mais il semblait soulagé et heureux après s'être détaché de Jason. Le visage de Matt s'illumina et il prit la main de Jason, ce dernier était tout penaud et un peu perdu, mais fini par sourire tendrement et timidement à celui qui venait de l'embrasser si passionnément. Il regarde Adam son meilleur ami comme pour chercher un soutien, un signe, un quelque chose qui l'épaulerait, dans cette situation, qui lui ferait prendre conscience que ce qui venait de se dérouler n'était pas si dramatique. Il cherchait tout bonnement l'assurance et l'approbation d'Adam. 

- Hé bien j'évoquerais les esprits plus souvent avec des nouvelles pareilles ! Lâche Phil. 

* * *

><p><strong>J'accepte les reviews avec plaisir :)<strong> 


End file.
